


The Midnight Storm

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Doctor Who the early years, Gallifrey, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment of the oncoming storm, a weeping child and the renegade. Theta/Koschei...Lots of Angst sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Storm

When Theta was a boy he wanted to become a timelord and see the stars in a time machine that could go anywhere and everywhere, any star that ever was or ever will be. He didn't want to abandon his home and become a renegade, he wanted to see new worlds with his best friend Koschei. Theta never wanted to run but something in his soul told him run Theta, run Theta, run Theta RUN!!

 

Koschei had never cried as much as he did that nigh, screaming, banging his fists against the walls while Theta's note layed in a crumpled mess on the floor. Meanwhile a storm was brewing outside, the oncoming storm, the storm that hardened poor Koschei's hearts transforming them into ice. 

 

Nobody came to calm him down that night, not even Ushas dared to enter.

 

"Theta, you, you promised, you said we would do this together, you said you would stay with me forever, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!"

"Theta Sigma, The Doctor, The Coward!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might carry on with this story, but I don't know what do you think?


End file.
